Records
by salutjude
Summary: "Vega get over here!" Oh man, what did I do now?


"Vega!"

The voice cut through the noisy hallway of Hollywood Arts like a knife and it could only belong to one person.

Tori closed her locker with a slight jump, looking for, by the sound of the yell, a very unhappy Jade West.

_Oh God what did I do now._

Surprisingly, Jade and Tori have been getting along pretty well as of recent, so the pop singer had absolutely no idea why Jade was yelling for her in such way.

"Vega, get over here now!"

Tori spotted Jade standing over by the vending machines and wearily made her way over. Tori started racking her brain for reasons why Jade could be upset with her.

_Did I forget something? _

_It can't be about Beck, she's completely over him since their last break-up._

_I must have forgotten to do something for her. Damn just as I thought that I was getting on her good side._

Tori now faced her fascinatingly scary friend with wide eyes.

"Uh hey Jade, what's up?" Tori asked looking down at the floor, hoping her nerves didn't show.

"You're coming over my house after school."

_Oh wow, that was not what I was suspecting._

"Umm okay, sure." Tori stuttered. "Why exactly?"

Even though the two girls are becoming closer Jade doesn't just invite anyone over. As far as Tori knew Beck was the only one out of their friends to see the inside of Jade's house, but they dated for two whole years. Tori was over once to pick Jade up for school but, she didn't get any further than the driveway.

"Well since you're a complete nerd I figured you wouldn't mind coming over to do my math homework for me."

"Is this some kind of twisted way of saying I'm smart and you want me to help you with pre-calc?"

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No loser, I just don't have time to waste on stupid math homework and figured I could convince you to do it for me."

Tori saw right through the Goths lie and just smiled inwardly. She knew it took a lot for Jade to even consider asking someone for academic help, so her obvious lie about making Tori do her homework for her was a pretty big step in their friendship. If she really was going to force Tori to do this she would just give her the assignment now instead of inviting her over.

Looking up into Jade's eyes and smiling to convey she understood exactly what she was asking of her, "Sure Jade I would be happy too."

"Good" was all she received as an answer as Jade stormed off, shoving Sinjin into a locker as she passed.

_Well this should be interesting._

The school bell gave its weird three ring signal to state that school was finally out, and Tori couldn't be more thankful. Sikowitz had them doing what seemed at first to be a pretty normal acting exercise, to act out attending a tea party for the queen. But out of nowhere he turned on an industrialized fan that basically caused a tornado in the small classroom, knocking over everyone in the class.

_Whoever allowed that man to borrow a giant fan needs to be fired._

Tori made her way to the parking lot and spotted Jade already leaning on the hood of her car. The goth looked stunning with her pale skin and dark clothes in contrast to the red of Tori's mustang. Jade was wearing black skinny jeans and simple black tee shirt and long sleeve flannel; along with her sunglasses and black doc martins, she looked just perfect.

_Stop starring you freak, she's obviously going to notice if you're drooling all over her._

Tori had been scolding herself quite often as of recent for having inappropriate thoughts about her semi-evil friend. She just couldn't help herself, Tori always had a little crush on the writer but these feelings have been growing immensely since the start of their senior year. There have been moments where it seemed as if Jade may return some of those feelings but just as soon as Tori thinks that she sees a spark of something, the moment is gone. Like stray looks in class or the way she tells a story to Tori her eyes light up and you can tell that she's focusing all of her attention onto the brunette.

"What took you so long?" asked Jade in almost a forced annoyed tone.

Tori sighed responded simply with "Sikowitz".

Jade removed her sunglasses and looked at Tori with some sympathy, "Oh, sorry. They should have that man institutionalized".

That brought a smile to the singers face as she plopped into her car, followed by Jade.

"Yeah he's a nut case, I just want to sit down and relax. Well after I help you with your math of course". Tori ended with a smile directed at her friend.

Jade just gave a slight smile back and plugged her iPod into the aux cord.

The two girls rode the short drive to Jade's house in silence, just enjoying the music and each other's company. Jade always had the best taste in music, she listened to the same pop music like everyone else on occasion but, it was usually a band that Tori had never heard of before. She listened to everything too, from rap to folk to indie; Tori didn't understand how she had such an extensive knowledge. Right now Jade was playing on of Tori's new favorite and the girl started to singing along.

"I've hit rock bottom, ooh now I'm running away, I've made it babe, think of what your lover would say"

Tori looked over at the writer and found the girl already starring at her.

"Yes?" Tori asked raising her eye brows.

"Yes what?"

"Why are you starring at me?"

"I can't just look at you?"

"You weren't just looking you were starring?"

Tori has been friends with Jade for a while now and has picked up on her mannerisms and the way she was starring wasn't just a passing glace. There was something about her eyes; they looked almost like how she used to look at Beck, or a good horror movie.

"I can't just enjoy looking at you? Plus I like looking at you when you sing, you're very relaxed and it's kind of adorable."

_Alright what the actual fuck. Where is this coming from? Two hours ago this girl was trying to bully me into doing her homework and now she's calling me adorable._

"Uh…okay." Tori answered nervously. She looked back over to Jade who was just sitting leaning against the window, a devious smirk across her face.

_What am I supposed to say to that?_

Thankfully the girls pulled into the driveway just then, dropping the previous awkward conversation.

As Tori made her way up to the house she realized just how huge it actually was. The outside was made of solid crème colored concrete with wrought iron accents. Hell they even had stone lion statues on the front stairs. Once inside Tori was greeted with a house full of mahogany hard wood flooring, antiques and artwork. To the left was a living room with a giant projection screen and projector, there were even curtains on the side of the screen to mimic a movie theater. In another room she saw a beautiful grand piano a wall of guitars and basses.

"Wow you're house is incredible." Tori said while still trying to look at everything at once.

"Eh it's alright. It gets old when you're the only one around to appreciate it."

It slipped Tori's mind that Jade is often home alone with her dad always away on business and her mom always working on some new art project.

"Oh. Well at least I'm around to appreciate it." Tori said with the brightest smile.

Jade smiled back but turned away quickly, leading the way to a door down the hall.

_Was that a blush I saw? No way. _

Once downstairs Tori took in what appeared to be Jades room. It was painted a dark gray with a large comfy looking couch in the front part of the room. It was facing a large entertainment center that was surrounded by shelves and shelves of books and movies. Next to that was a desk and then a huge canopy bed on the far wall.

Jade plopped down onto her couch with a huff, putting her feet up on an ottoman and an arm over her eyes. Tori sat down beside the raven haired girl taking in her relaxed demeanor and deciding she liked this side of jade. At ease and in her own home, almost letting down her harsh attitude she seems to save for the general public. But so far she's been nice to Tori, complimentary even, and even a little flirty and it's only been a half hour since school ended.

_I wonder what's next. _

"Well do you want to get started on that homework soon? Cause I'm pretty positive that were not going to want to do it later." Tori asked.

Jade removed her arm from over her eyes and gave Tori a look that just said "really?"

"Vega I know you and your nerdy self is just itching to get my school work done but how about we just relax for a minute, we just got home. I know how about some music."

I watched Jade stand up from the couch and walk over to her bookshelf. She bent down to the bottom shelf and came up with an old vinyl. Interested, I sat up as she removed the record from its sleeve and placed it onto her record player. I heard the slight crackling of the needle touching the record before the lines of an Otis Reading song started to play through the speakers. Jade turned around and walked, well swaggered, over to me extending her arm as she neared. She stood before me; her raven colored hair perfectly framed her face. She wasn't wearing her typical smirk from earlier but instead just a small simple smile that was just a little contagious. I reached for her outstretched hand and she pulled me to my feet.

Jade gently wrapped her arms around me, one on my hip and the other on the small of my back, her eyes staring into mine. I just stood there in shock as stiff as a board with wide eyes and arms at my sides, like the idiot that I am.

_What does she want me to do? Am I supposed to kiss her or like hug or something? Jesus Vega you're probably ruining some kind of moment right now._

Jade must have seen the mini panic and confusion going on in my eyes because she just scoffed and grabbed my hands to place them to drab over her shoulders. She brought her hands back to rest on my body and pulled me close.

I felt a shiver of excitement go through my body as we started to sway to the music, still crackling in the corner.

"Slow dance much?" Jade said with a slight giggle as we continued to dance in a slow circle in the middle of her bedroom. I realized I was still pretty stiff and tried to loosen up, but it didn't help that my body felt on fire everywhere that this girl touched.

I just smiled slightly trying to not let my nerves show and brought my head to rest on Jade's shoulder, letting her lead me around in circles.

I felt Jades grip tighten slightly around my middle and she started to lightly sing along with the song.

"These arms of mine, they are burning, burning from wanting you."

_Alight this is perfect. Jade. Jade freaking West! Is holding me as we slow dance and is singing into my ear._

I couldn't believe it, while Jade has lately been saving her softer side for me, this is completely different. I have never felt as close to a person as I do right now. I lifted my head slightly and Jade was still wearing that little smile.

"Come on, come on baby, just be my little woman" Jade grabbed one of my hands so that are fingers could intertwine and I could rest one of my hands on her round hip, getting closer still. Her perfectly raspy voice filling my ears I almost couldn't take it.

_God she's beautiful. _

"I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight, and I need you tender lips too."

_Wait what was that last line?_

I looked into the eyes of the girl who currently held my heart, with my eyes as wide as ever.

The song slowly faded out, the record player stopped as the needle reached the center of the vinyl. But I'm pretty positive that neither of us really noticed as Jade brought her lips to mine. At first it was just a sweet little kiss, innocent and slightly unsure. But as reality caught up with me I couldn't help myself and deepened the kiss.

Nothing had prepared me for kissing the girl of my dreams, and just after a moment Jade pulled away.

She looked slightly dazed but quickly sobered as she turned around to switch the record.

I must have been just standing there like an idiot because when Jade faced me again the smirk was back.


End file.
